This invention relates to a measurement of the range of a source of electromagnetic radiation and, more particularly, to the use of passive ranging by examination of relative attenuation among a plurality of spectral lines wherein differences in attenuation among various portions of the radiation spectrum arise from selective atmospheric absorption of radiation at various frequencies as a function of propagation distance of the radiation through the atmosphere. The foregoing attenuation is in addition to the attenuation arising from the spreading of the waves of radiation through increasing regions of space, the latter attenuation following the well-known relationship of intensity varying as the inverse square of the range from a point source of the radiation.
Various objects, such as the plume of a rocket or other fire, or a hot filament or gas discharge of a lamp, are known to act as sources of radiation having characteristic spectra. There are situations in which it is desirable to determine the location of such a source from a viewing site distant from the source, the location data including range, elevation and azimuth of the target source from the viewing site. However, a problem arises in that the usual apparatuses for determination of target location, such as active radar, are not operative with the foregoing type of radiant energy signal for a passive determination of the range of the source.